Valentine's Day
by PennyMew8090
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Will Coraline finally realize her feelings for Wybie?


BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Ugh..." Coraline groaned as the sound of her alarm clock beeped loudly early that morning. She slowly sat up, her blue hair in a tangled mess. Then she realized that it wasn't a weekday, but it was Saturday, Febuary the 14th.

"That's what I get for forgetting to turn off my alarm clock." Coraline muttered, throwing her alarm clock across the room in annoyance. She looked over at the calender.

"Ugh. Great." she said, "Valentine's Day. The day where Mom and Dad act all lovey and make me feel sick... Maybe I should just stay in my room for the rest of the day."

But, that wouldn't happen. There was a knock at her bedroom door.

"What?" Coraline said, rubbing her eyes.

"Coraline!" Mr. Jones said, "Your friend Wybie is here to see you!"

"Wybie?!" Coraline said to herself in a whisper, then spoke louder to her father, "Oh, uh, okay! I'll be there in a second!"

Coraline didn't realize how quickly she was trying to get ready until she was practically pulling her hair out trying to get the tangles out.

"Why am I acting so weird?" Coraline asked herself, "I haven't gotten ready this quickly on a SATURDAY before... Heck, I don't even think I've gotten ready this quickly on a SCHOOL DAY before... What's wrong with me?"

Soon, her hair was neatly combed and her dragonfly hair clip was in place, keeping an annoying strand of hair out of her eyes. She put on her orange long-sleeved shirt and jeans and then walked downstairs. Her mother and father were sitting on the couch. Her father's arm was around her mother, and her mother's head was resting on her father's shoulder.

"Gross-usting..." Coraline muttered so quietly they couldn't hear, and put her hand on the side of her face so she couldn't see her parents and the romantic movie they were watching as she walked past. She finally arrived at the front door and opened it. Sure enough, Wybie was standing on the front porch, glancing around nervously more than usual.

"Hey Wybie." Coraline said, raising a brow, "Um... What's up?"

"Oh, uh... I, uh..." Wybie stuttered nervously. Coraline then noticed he had something behind his back.

"Well, what is it?" Coraline asked, crossing her arms, not sounding mean, but just getting a bit impatient. Of course, Wybie didn't mind it. He was used to Coraline acting like that. Wybie tightly shut his eyes and handed Coraline the boquette of flowers he had been hiding behind his back. Coraline blinked in surprise. He was giving her... Flowers? She unsurely took them and looked at them. They were all red and white roses, and she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Wow... Thanks, Wybie." she said. She felt her cheeks get a bit hot.

"I'm... Blushing?!" she thought in surprise. Wybie opened his eyes and smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm glad you like them, Coraline." Wybie said, smiling at her, "Um... There's a card, too."

Coraline noticed on closer examination that there was, indeed, a blue envelope in the boquette.

"I would've gotten pink or red, but I knew blue was your favorite color, so..." Wybie said. Coraline smiled at him, and she noticed Wybie blushing a little, too. She then read the note.

**Dear Coraline,**

**There's something I really want to ask you, but I know I won't be able to say it without stuttering. You know how I am, heh. Anyway, I just wanted to ask... Would you be my Valentine? Happy Valentine's Day. -Wybie.**

Coraline felt a tug at the corner of her mouth, and her cheeks began to feel warmer than ever. She then smiled at Wybie, her eyes slowly moving away from the note and back to him.

"I-I mean, if you don't want to, that's fi-" Wybie got cut off by Coraline tightly pulling him into a hug. After a moment of processing what was happening, Wybie smiled and hugged her back.

"Yes." Coraline said, "Of course I'll be your Valentine, Wybie."

"Y-you will?" Wybie asked.

"Yeah!" Coraline said, giggling. Wybie chuckled, a little nervously, but that was just how he normally was around Coraline.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Wybie." Coraline said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Coraline." Wybie replied as they let go of each other. Coraline grinned and quickly kissed him on the lips, then chuckled nervously. Wybie did the same.

"Wyborne!" Wybie's gramma called from a distance. Wybie sighed.

"I've gotta go." Wybie said, "I'll see you later, okay? We can go exploring this afternoon."

Coraline grinned.

"Okay!" she said, "See ya then, Wybie!"

"See ya then!" Wybie said, walking down the steps and onto his dirt bike. He put on his skull helmet, smiled at Coraline one more time, and then drove off. Coraline held the boquette of flowers close to her chest, her blush remaining on her cheeks. She hadn't felt this way before. As far as she had known, her and Wybie were just friends. But now she felt different about him. Or maybe she had always felt that way and was only realizing it now. Smiling in the direction of Wybie's house one last time, she walked back inside, smiling.


End file.
